


Le labbra di Albus

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romanticism, Sentimental, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus e Scorpius sono solo amici. Ma ne siamo davvero sicuri?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le labbra di Albus

_Le labbra di Albus_

  
Fare la battaglia coi cuscini con Albus per Scorpius era bellissimo. Figlio unico, invidiava il suo migliore amico per il rapporto che aveva coi fratelli. Stare nella loro camera a Hogwarts da soli era ancora più emozionante. Si stavano tirando cuscini, quando Scorpius si soffermò per l’ennesima volta a pensare quanto fossero belle le labbra di Albus, il suo viso, il suo collo, il suo... Scorpius improvvisamente si accorse che Albus era fermo con il cuscino in mano, non lo tirava, né faceva altro se non avvicinarsi. Fu quando s’accorse che Albus lo stava baciando che Scorpius potè dire che le sue labbra erano anche  _buone_ , oltre che belle.


End file.
